


The Rain

by emoongis



Category: Bangtan, bts
Genre: M/M, Multi, alot goes on, harsh language??, i cant explain much hdjdns, idk - Freeform, it gets angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoongis/pseuds/emoongis





	1. Memories

It's raining again. it seems to always be raining in korea, and as much as he loves the rain it always messes up his plans to go out with friends or something. 

Taehyung still got ready to go out anyway, even though his friends all canceled because of, surprise, the continuous downpour of rain

He decided to go walk around the mall and the little thrift shops he's been wanting to go to for awhile instead of aimlessly wandering around. Because everytime he does that he gets lost somewhere and has to pay for a taxi back home, and he doesnt have the money to spare for that between college, food and rent. 

He shouldn't be shopping around either but he needs new shoes and clothes so might aswell sense he's out and its convenient. 

After a few hours of walking around and in and out stores and a light lunch taehyung decided to make his way home. The rain had subsided by now, well..for the most part. Now its just a steady sprinkle, so much for the umbrella he brought.

Folding it back together he used it like a cane, swaying it on his fingers as he walked back home.

Exauhsted and tired he finally arrived home. Relaxation atlast. Only, when he went to unlock his door it seemed to be already open...curious. 

Slowly peeking around the door to look before he actually went in he noticed things were...not where he left them. after creeping around a bit more he realized it was probably just his roomate. Probably brought another slut home with him. Disgusting

Taehyung shuddered at the thought, then proceeded to pick up all his things off the floor and back to where they belong. And in no time things were in tip top shape again. 

"What are you doing?" being interrupted from beholding his handiwork he whipped around to meet the gaze of his shirtless roomate. Taehyung sighed and crossed his arms. "Cleaning up your god damned mess. Again. Keep your...whatever they are, in your room, thanks." 

His roomate rolled his eyes. "Well atleast I'm getting some instead of being a loser and doing nothing except studies. College is where youre supposed to do all the fun stuff yknow.." he flopped down on the couch, Taehyung went to his room, making a face at the smell of sex hanging around his roomates door. 

"Whatever. For future acknowladgment, Jungkook, clean up your fuckin' messes when your done with your sluts" Jungkook just eyed him as he entered and closed his room door. "Wonder what crawled into his boxers today.." 

Jungkook crushed a pepsi can he found beside the couch and tossed it into the trashcan, leaping up off the couch victoriously with his arms raised. He lowered them realising how stupid he must have looked doing it on his own. 

Jungkook walked over to the trashcan and picked up the crushed pepsi can he just threw in there. 

Years ago him and Taehyung and 5 of their other friends would play trash can basketball. Of course, their second oldest friend, Yoongi, would always win. Playing basketball all your life is pretty much cheating. Jungkook remembers how close they all were and how happy he was.

He put the can back in the trash and made his way back into his room. 

But that was years ago...what good is reminiscing about the past anyways?


	2. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon helps yoongi home and things happen.

 

"And we'll be back after the br-" Namjoon shut off the TV and slid down his couch to the floor in bored exasperation. 

After laying silently on the cold floor for what seemed to be hours, he crawled back up and layed on the old - yet comfy - couch, and watched as rain steadily hit the window. 

Amongst the pattering of rain and silence a quiet ping sounded from his pocket that interrupted a heated race between two rain drops. Namjoon huffed and got out his phone checking his notifications. 

2 new messages

He tapped on it opening his phone in the process. 

Yoongi (2) 

Nams smiled to himself and sat up a little reading the texts from his best friend. 

Hey.  
Could you come pick me up? my ride ditched me and no one else will answer me. 

His face fell a bit. He expected something more. It has been a week since their last talk. 

You see..Yoongi goes to alot of parties. Which doesnt help his drinking problem. at all. Namjoon doesnt have enough fingers and toes to count on to tell you how many times this happens. Always just...a convenience.

But to Namjoons disliking, he gets up and goes to pick up yoongi, albeit a hungover yoongi, but yoongi. 

After a ling car ride of silence, windsheild wiper squeaking, and the constant patter of rain, they arrive and Yoongis apartment. 

They sit there for a bit, staring ahead into nothing, with the car running and the annoying squeaking. 

Yoongi put his hand on Namjoons leg, rubbing it with his thumb as a “comfort” tactic. or that’s how it’s supposed to be percieved in fiction. In movies. 

But this isn’t fiction, this isn’t a movie. This is his life and he knows how it always turns out. He gives yoongi a ride home, he turns off the car. Yoongi invites him in. They drink coffee together. One thing leads to another and Namjoon wakes up in Yoongis bed. 

Always.

But he lets hit happen anyways. For the thrill? Just to be around Yoongi after a long time of nothing? For something? who knows. He sure doesn’t.

And here he is again, in Yoongi’s bed. Yoongi sleeping with his back turned to Namjoon. Namjoon looking up at the cieling for a bit before getting up to go to the bathroom to look at new bite marks and bruises that he has to hide somehow. To watch himself as he breaks down to tears because he can’t do this anymore. To look at himself with tears rolling down his face and lecture himself to not let this happen anymore. Even though he knows it’s a game he can’t win, a thing he can’t prevent. To sit down on the floor of his best friends bathroom and cry. 

But yoongi wakes up this time and knocks on the door. Namjoon hopes he wasn’t too loud. “yes?” namjoon croaks out, trying to make it sound like he wasn’t crying in a fit of self hate just then. 

“you oka-“ Yoongi didn’t get to finish because Namjoon opened the door and walked out hanging his head so yoongi wouldn’t see how much of a mess he was. 

“Hey.” Yoongi grabs his arm, forcing namjoon to look at yoongi in disbelief at the death grip he has on namjoons arm. He’s never done this before. 

“Were..were you crying?” Yoongi loosend his grip to move closer to hold namjoons chin so he could look at him clearer. 

Namjoon felt the tears well in his eyes again. he can’t do this anymore, he can’t. he has to tell yoongi. now or never. 

He pulled his head away from yoongis hand but not before more unwanted tears flooded down his face. Namjoon tried to pull his arm away too, but yoongi stopped him at his wrist by gripping it at the last second. 

“Yoongi...” He hiccupped before continuing “I-I can’t do this anymore...” Namjoon clenched his fists and tried to pull away but yoongi held the grip on his wrist.

“I can’t... I can’t keep waking up in that b-bed hating myself and crying in your bathroom over the fact that you only keep me in your life because i’m convenient!” namjoon yelled at him, frustrated and tired. he pulled his wrist free from yoongis grip and wiped his face. 

“Fine. Leave. Like everyone else did. But remember that i’m the only one that fucking stayed around and dealt with all your bullshit. i’m all you’ve got, namjoon.“ He watched as namjoon walked to the door grabbing his keys on the way. “If you walk out that fucking door you won’t hear from me ever again. You’ll lose me and then you’ll have nothing.” 

Namjoon hesitated then choked out a quiet “Goodbye, Yoongi” as he shut the door behind him and ran to his car, tears flooding his face again. Yoongi watched through his window as namjoon drove off. 

He grabbed the closest thing, being a chair, and threw it, shattering a mirror; and yelled. Yelled out every frustration before falling to his knees and hitting his head against the floor as he pulled his hair and cried. Cried harder then he ever has, knowning his last hope for happiness has left and is never coming back. 

He remembers how Namjoon would usually console him through break ups and bad times. The things you take advantage of when you have them. He remembers Namjoon coming over just to sit and talk and how they would do that for hours. God he really loved fucked up this time huh? Yoongi really loved him too. 

But that was years ago...what good is reminiscing about the past anyways?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry lmao

**Author's Note:**

> hha please let me know if theres anything wrong with spelling or anything!


End file.
